


【BounPrem】一見鍾情

by Liyi_Funa



Category: BounPrem - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:20:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27330355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liyi_Funa/pseuds/Liyi_Funa
Relationships: Boun Noppanut Guntachai/Prem Warut Chawalitrujiwong
Kudos: 8





	【BounPrem】一見鍾情

Prem不相信一見鍾情，直到遇見那個男人。  
男人是大四的學長，Prem會遇見他全仰賴自己是個路痴。  
Prem是今年大一的新生，第一天得先去宿舍報到拿鑰匙，本來是跟著其他人一起走的，但是中途Prem不小心放空了一下，回過神時已經和其他人走散了。  
正當他懊惱時，一個低沉的嗓音在他身後響起「你好，請問你迷路了嗎？」  
Prem轉身，面前站著的男人擁有一頭淺色頭髮、身形高挑，他的背後還背著一把吉他。那一刻，Prem覺得自己心跳快到彷彿要去世一般，而眼裡再也容不下其他景色。  
「學弟？」男人又喊了一次。  
「啊？是、是的…」Prem回神，紅著臉回答，心裡暗罵自己怎麼看人看呆了呢？  
「那，你要去哪裡？我可以告訴你。」男人微微一笑，絲毫不在意男孩剛剛失禮的舉動。  
「我要去宿舍報到，但是我不小心跟丟了…」Prem不好意思地搔了搔頭。  
「這樣吧，我剛好有空，我帶你過去吧！」男人有些無奈地搖搖頭，怎麼有人可以迷糊成這樣子。  
「真的嗎？謝謝學長！」Prem一聽，高興得差點跳了起來。  
後來，Prem知道了男人的名字，Boun。  
Boun…  
心裡反覆唸著他的名字，Prem開心的彷彿得了一顆糖的孩子。  
後來Prem發現Boun就跟自己住同一棟宿舍，而且就在自己的樓上。  
兩人相遇的次數一多，也漸漸熟念起來。  
從此認識Boun的人都知道他身邊總是帶著一個小學弟，這也讓他們跌破眼鏡，畢竟Boun雖然看上去對大家都溫和有禮，但是卻也跟所有人隔著一道牆，而Prem卻跨過了那道牆。  
當然這些Prem都不知道，而那些知道的人也不敢告訴他，畢竟惹到Boun可不好玩。

「嘿！小包子，你在發什麼呆？」Boun看著那肉嘟嘟的臉頰，忍不住伸手戳了戳。  
「嗷！Hia！」Prem顧著阻止那作亂的雙手，錯過了男人聽到那聲稱乎時的停頓。  
「乖乖，你喊我什麼？」終於放過對方，Boun笑咪咪地在對面的空位坐下。  
「Hia…如果你不喜歡的話我可以喊你P’Boun。」Prem偷偷絞著手指，看著對方的反應。  
「就Hia吧，不過這個稱呼只能喊我，知道嗎？」一手撐著頭，Boun的笑容更深了。  
「知道啦~Hia好小氣…」Prem嘟著嘴咕噥著。  
「嗯？小包子你說什麼？」Boun伸手作勢要在殘害對方的臉頰。  
「沒、沒什麼！我在想Hia帶了吉他是要去練習嗎？」Prem趕緊護著自己的臉頰轉移話題。  
「對~下個月會有提前慶祝大四生畢業的晚會，剛好有表演。」  
「欸~那Hia決定好曲目了嗎？」Prem還沒見過對方彈吉他的樣子。  
「決定好了，不過不告訴你。」Boun舔了一下唇壞笑著。  
「哼！不說就不說！」Prem掩住失落，裝作不在意的樣子。

晚會當天，Prem想著要在表演前給Boun加油，特地跑到音樂社的教室外面，正準備敲門的動作卻被裡面的對話給打斷了。  
「練習了這麼久，預祝你今晚告白成功。」是音樂社社長，也是Boun的同學。  
「借你吉言，希望他不會拒絕我才好。」低沉的嗓音，是Boun。  
原來…Hia有喜歡的人…  
「不會的，雖然沒說，但是我們都看得出來他也喜歡你。」  
Prem不敢再聽下去，趁著教室內的人還沒發現他趕緊轉身就跑。

【您好，您撥打的用戶目前無法回應…】  
看著手機顯示忙線，Boun有些煩躁的抓了抓頭髮，Prem的電話打不通，LINE也沒有讀，本來他說今天會先來後台幫自己加油，但是距離上台只剩下半小時，卻還沒看到人，Boun擔心他是不是出了什麼事。  
Boun放下吉他直接往外走，剛走沒幾部卻被音樂社的其他同學攔了下來「欸Boun？你不是要表演了？你打算去哪？」  
「我要去找人，表演找其他人代替吧！抱歉了。」  
「你是要去找一直跟你再一起的小學弟？」  
腳步一頓，Boun轉頭看向他，語氣不自覺冷了下去「你有見到他？」  
那同學絲毫沒察覺他散發出的冷意，依然自顧自說著「對啊，剛剛在教室外面，你跟社長在裡面的時候，我看他好像打算進去的，不知道為什麼突然跑走了，我都來不及喊他。」  
Boun恍然大悟，Prem一定聽到了他跟社長的對話，雖然不確定他聽到了哪個部份，但Boun卻知道他的小包子一定是吃醋了。  
「Van，麻煩你幫我個忙…」

Hia的表演一定已經開始了…不知道他的告白有沒有成功…  
Prem躲在某間教室內，看著不再響起的手機，心中的失落不斷湧現。  
將頭埋在雙臂之間，Prem不想再思考任何事情，手機卻又響了起來，拿起來一看發現是陌生的電話，只好接了起來。

『喂喂喂？是N’Prem嗎？』  
「您好，我是Prem，請問你是？」  
『我是Boun音樂社的同學，你可能對我沒印象。』  
「啊！p你好。」  
『你在哪裡？快點來表演會場啊！Boun的表演快要開始了！』  
「可、可是，Hia表演的時間已經過了啊！」  
『他想要的觀眾不在，他怎麼可能表演，你快點來會場這邊！就這樣！』

不給Prem反應的時間，電話就掛掉了，看著漸漸變暗的螢幕，Prem一咬牙跑出教室，他待的教學樓距離表演會場有些距離，他頭一次希望自己可以再跑快一些。

當Prem到達時，台上並沒有Boun的身影，正當他打算往後台去時，那孰悉的嗓音在身後響起。

曾經覺得孤單寂寞  
曾經尋找著愛的蹤跡  
這個世界太大了  
儘管有這麼多人  
心裡卻更寂寞

Prem不敢轉身，他不知道該用什麼樣的表情來面對Boun。  
他能感覺到，男人正一步一步朝他走來。

但是當我遇見你  
你的一切讓我不知所措  
世界還是一樣大  
但卻不再覺得寂寞  
只要還有你在

Boun在距離Prem兩步遠的地方站定，看著那仍然不願轉身看自己的小孩，心理無奈地嘆氣。  
將吉他揹到身後，Boun一手接過van遞來的麥克風，以清唱的方式繼續唱著。

你是大於愛的存在  
是我生命中的另外一半  
我願意花一輩子尋找你  
等候你的出現  
  
Prem感覺到放在身側的手被握住，並晃了晃，帶點討好的意味。  
深吸了一口氣，Prem才轉身看著身後的人。  
男人一身黑色襯衫，本來就不黑的膚色襯得更白皙，胸前的扣子一如往常不願好好扣起，下襬則紮進褲子使的精瘦的腰身更為明顯，平常稍微蓋住額頭的瀏海被全部往後梳，耳朵上戴著之前對方生日時自己送的耳飾。  
不同於平常吊兒啷噹的裝扮，今天顯得更為嚴肅，卻也更加吸引了Prem的目光。

最後終於遇見你  
你就是一切  
填滿我的心  
從今以後我的每個呼吸  
都是你

Boun在所有人驚訝的目光中單膝下跪，吻上那被自己牽著的手背。  
手背上的溫熱拉回了神智，透過男人溫柔的目光，Prem在那裏面看見了自己，鼻子一陣泛酸，眼淚就這樣無聲滴了下來。  
Boun看著自己心尖上的寶貝，無視一旁議論紛紛的學生們，將吉他以及麥克風交給van，拉著人就往教學大樓走去。

找了一間沒有人的空教室，Boun靠坐在桌上，一手小心地替Prem擦掉眼淚，一手仍緊緊握著他的手。  
「我是不是嚇到你了？」  
Prem沒有回答，仍然一抽一抽的嗚咽著。  
「我是不是讓你為難了？」  
Prem只是搖搖頭，卻不抬頭看他。  
「我這樣做，讓你討厭了嗎？」Boun問出口時，心理不住打鼓。  
但Prem還是搖頭，這讓Boun有些犯難。  
「那為什麼要哭呢？」  
這次回答他的是Prem的沉默，久到Boun想告訴他，這只是個玩笑，因為他害怕眼前的男孩因為自己的舉動而疏遠。  
「為什麼…」Prem吸了吸鼻子，因為哭泣的原因聲音比平時更微軟噥。  
「什麼為什麼？」  
「為什麼…要對我唱這首歌？為什麼…要在所有人面前這樣做？」  
看著那哭紅的雙眼，Boun心疼地將人更拉近自己，原本替Prem擦眼淚的手伸到他的腰後，額頭抵上他的，凝視著那佈滿水光的雙眼。  
「我喜歡你啊，小包子。」  
「什麼…」Prem抬手微微拉開兩人的距離「你說…什麼？」  
「Prem，我喜歡你。Boun noppanut guntachai喜歡Prem warut chawalitrujiwong。這裡，」Boun將Prem的手壓上自己左胸口，心臟的位置「正在為你跳動，你明白嗎？」  
眼前是擾亂自己悸動的人、耳邊是那人深情的告白、手下是那人強而有力的心跳，Prem告訴自己，就相信他吧。  
「我…我明白…」  
「那你的答案呢？」Boun不給他逃避的時間。  
「喜歡…」Prem紅著臉，低聲說道。  
「我聽不到。」  
「我喜歡你！Prem喜歡Boun！」反應過來自己說出什麼後，Prem連耳朵都羞紅了，低下頭不在看他。  
知道男孩臉皮薄，Boun並不打算繼續逼他，只是將人攬進自己懷裡，力道大的彷彿要將他融進自己骨血之中，抬起男孩的臉吻上那朝思暮想的唇。  
「請多指教，我的男朋友。」  
「請、請多指教，我的…男朋友。」

「今日，讓我們祝福畢業的學生們，希望他們在未來……」  
聽著台上校長的致詞，Boun偷偷打了個呵欠，開始發起呆來，想著等典禮結束要帶自家小包子去哪裡吃飯才好。  
好不容易熬到結束，Boun本來打算直接離開去找Prem，卻被同學們眼急手快的攔了下來。  
「嘿！Boun你先別急著走啊！快來合影！」  
「欸~有對象就是不一樣，居然想直接拋棄我們這群跟你在一起四年的同學。」  
「放心吧~你家小學弟不會跑走的！」  
聽著眾人你一言我一語調侃，Boun捲起袖子就要揍過去「皮癢了是吧？都給我過來！看我不揍的你們喊爸爸！」  
「唉喲！好護短喔！」  
「小學弟太幸福了~有人這樣護著他~」  
Boun一手圈上離自己最近那人的脖子，拳頭就要往腦袋上揍，卻被一個聲音阻止了。  
「Hia！」  
循著聲音看去，Prem從禮堂門口探出一顆頭，看著裡面的鬧劇。  
Boun鬆開手上的箝制，大步往自己的寶貝走去，而那些看熱鬧不嫌事大的同學們也跟了上去。  
「Pao你怎麼來了？不是約了在校門口等嗎？」  
「我…想早點見到你。」Prem微紅著臉道「而且，我想當的一個送你花的人。」  
Boun這時才注意到他藏在身後的向日葵花束。  
「你怎麼…這麼可愛…」看著男孩紅潤的臉，Boun忍住想親上去的衝動，接過花束，揉了揉他的頭「我只會收寶貝送我的花。」  
「N’Prem我跟你說，那些學妹啊剛剛都要來送Boun花呢！你沒看到Boun是怎麼拒絕人家的，那真是一個很喔！一點都不心疼學妹的！」同學們越過Boun的肩膀，紛紛對著Prem報備著剛剛的狀況，van還特地加油添醋了一番。  
「VAN你給我閉嘴！」Boun恨不得把他的嘴給縫上，深怕他在說出什麼讓Prem誤會的話「Pao你相信我，我沒有收！」  
看男人向自己慌張解釋的樣子，Prem忍不住笑出聲「Hia你別緊張，我相信你沒有收其他人的花~」  
Boun鬆了一口氣，隨即抡起拳頭就往van揍過去「讓你在亂說！」  
看學長們被Boun揍得四處逃竄，Prem適時地上去解圍「好啦Hia~我餓了，我們快走吧~」  
天大地大都沒有自己寶貝肚子鱷這件事來著重要，Boun二話不說牽著人就走，留下一群同學們看著他們的背影吃狗糧。  
「嘖嘖，有對象沒人性！」  
「也就小學弟受的了他。」  
「少了一個Boun，這樣我約到學妹的機會就更大了！」  
「醒醒吧你，就算沒有Boun，學妹也不會看上你。」  
「滾！」

大街上，兩人牽著手慢慢逛著。  
Boun餘光看著一反剛剛的活潑，安靜無比的男孩，在心裡嘆了口氣，方向一轉，帶著人往另一處走去。  
直到Prem回過神，發現兩人站在一棟大樓前面。  
「Hia？怎麼來這裡？」  
「跟我來。」沒有回答他的疑問，Boun對著管理員打了聲招呼便走了進去。  
電梯內，兩人都沒有說話，Prem心裡一直思考著Boun帶他來這裡是什麼意思。  
到達樓層後，Prem才知道這是大樓型的公寓，而這一樓只有一戶人家。  
Boun掏出鑰匙打開門，率先走了進去。  
感覺到Prem沒有跟著進屋，Boun轉身牽著人進門，Prem看著裡面裝潢好的擺設，愣在原地。  
「Hia…這裡是？」  
「這間我買下來了。」  
「啊？為什麼？」Prem知道他畢業前就開始創業，但沒想到他會買下一間公寓。  
「Pao，搬來跟我一起住吧。」  
「欸？」  
「我不在學校裡了，我不想再減少與你相處的時間，扣除掉學校，我想霸佔你剩下的時間。」  
Prem瞠眼，午後的陽光透過窗戶撒在男人身上，彷彿回到兩人第一次見面時，那時的他也是在披著陽光出現在自己面前。  
「Hia…你…」Prem覺得喉嚨發乾，他突然不知道該說什麼。  
「別擔心，我特地挑離學校近的地方，等你畢業之後，我們可以再去挑你喜歡的地方…」Boun轉頭看著窗外的景色，訴說著未來的打算。  
「Hia！」Prem大聲打斷了他的侃侃而談。  
Boun這時才意識到，從踏進這間公寓開始，男孩還未發表過任何意見，他突然有些害怕，害怕男孩不滿意他的安排、怕男孩拒絕他的邀請。  
「Prem，我不是…」Boun話未說完，便被男孩撞進懷裡的動作給打斷了。  
「Hia，我很高興，我…」Prem不知道該怎麼告訴他，自己其實很不安，男人這麼優秀，出了社會之後會見到各式各樣的人，萬一…萬一有比自己更優秀的人出現、或是男人厭倦了自己，那該怎麼辦。  
感覺到胸前的濕潤，Boun將那肉肉的臉抬起來面對自己「Pao，對不起沒有事先告訴你就擅自安排…但是，我是認真想一直跟你在一起，我害怕你不在我身邊時被其他人搶走。如果你不想這麼快就搬出來的話，那我等你。」  
收緊環住男人腰身的雙臂，Prem墊腳給了他一個親吻「我願意的，我也會害怕，萬一Hia見到了比我優秀的人，不要我了怎麼辦…」未完的話語，被男人熾熱的吻給吞沒。  
「h、Hia…唔…」Prem雙手微微推著男人，想讓他退開一些。  
Boun微喘著氣退開，坐到沙發上，並讓男孩跨坐在自己腿上。  
可能是對現在的姿勢感到害羞，Prem原本因為缺氧而泛紅的臉更紅了。  
埋在那白皙頸項邊，Boun的手伸進男孩衣內撫摸著，一邊平復著呼吸。  
被背後的動作以及吐在頸邊的氣息弄得有些癢，Prem忍不住扭了扭身子，卻被男人制止。  
「別再動了。」Boun聲音帶著些微暗啞，看著男孩的眼神充滿慾望「你對我的自制力太有自信了。」  
Prem聽了沒有逃開，反而將臀部更往前挪了一些，小小聲道「沒有自制力也可以的…」  
他突然的主動倒是讓Boun驚了一下「寶貝，你知道你在說什麼嗎？」  
「我、我知道啦！」Prem紅著臉不看他。  
將那紅透的臉轉向自己，Boun低聲道「既然這樣，那我就…恭敬不如從命了。」

Prem是被窗外的陽光叫醒的，昨日的放縱，對初次的他來說確實有電過於刺激。就算休息了一晚他仍然覺得腰不像自己的，看著身旁仍在熟睡的男人，心中滿是甜蜜，將自己埋進對方懷裡繼續睡回籠覺。  
直到傳來均勻的呼吸聲，Boun才緩緩睜開眼，眼神清明不似剛睡醒的樣子，懷中的男孩毫無防備的休息在自己臂彎中，白皙的身子全市昨晚留下的紅痕，滿意的勾起嘴角，微微收緊手臂的力量，男人再次睡過去。

-END-


End file.
